The present invention relates to a semiconductor configuration and a corresponding production process.
The present invention and the problem on which it is based will be explained in relation to MOS transistors, although in principle it can be used on any desired semiconductor configuration of that type.
MOS transistors are basic components of modern semiconductor memories, such as read/write memories (RAM) or read-only memories (ROM). With increasing integration of memories, MOS transistors of that type must be fabricated with channel widths that become smaller and smaller, which entails a steadily increasing requirement on isolation between the individual MOS transistors.
The use of STI technology (STI=Shallow Trench Isolation) has proven to be advantageous in order to meet those increased requirements on the isolation. In that technology, isolation trenches are formed between the MOS transistors in the semiconductor substrate through the use of etching and are subsequently filled with an insulating material, for example silicon dioxide.
A conventional production of an MOS transistor having an STI isolation trench is explained in greater detail below with reference to FIG. 2. FIG. 3 shows the known MOS transistor following removal of a hard mask and buffer oxide layer and application of a gate oxide layer, but before application of a gate material. An insulating filler material and a liner oxide layer are thinned considerably during the removal of the buffer oxide layer. That leads to the formation of so-called critical points at edges of the STI trenches. As a result, a parasitic MOS transistor or a corner or edge effect is produced which primarily has the effect of impairing a sub-threshold characteristic curve. In addition, thinning of the oxide can occur at the edge of the STI trenches, as a result of a non-planar structure, which results in reinforcement of the corner effect, a reduction in reliability and increased gate leakage currents.
Known solutions for reducing that problem provide for the edge of the STI trenches to be rounded through the use of suitable processing in order to reduce the oxide thinning. However, at the same time the extent to which the polysilicon for the gate connection wraps-around the edge of the STI trenches is increased. Another option is provided by the so-called raised STI, but because of a necessary twofold polysilicon deposition, that necessitates a higher process complexity and requires completely different process integration. The aforementioned wrap-around also leads to the control of the gate width becoming more difficult.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a semiconductor configuration and a corresponding production process, which overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type in such a way that a disruptive corner effect or edge effect can be controlled better.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a process for producing a semiconductor configuration, which comprises providing a semiconductor substrate; providing a buffer oxide layer on the semiconductor substrate; providing a hard mask on the buffer oxide layer; etching an STI trench by using the hard mask; providing a liner oxide layer in the STI trench; removing the hard mask to expose the buffer oxide layer; removing the buffer oxide layer in an etching process and etching the buffer oxide layer more rapidly than the liner oxide layer in the etching process; and providing a gate oxide layer on the semiconductor substrate.
The concept on which the present invention is based is to prevent the thinning of the liner oxide at the edge of the STI trenches through the use of local control of the etching rate of the buffer oxide layer and/or a local change in the material properties during back-etching. This is done so that the wrap-around of the polysilicon for the gate connection around the edge of the STI trench, which is typical of rounded edges, does not occur. In the production process according to the invention, exposing the edge of the STI trenches is avoided. At the same time, overetching of the STI filling can be reduced considerably in comparison with a conventional process, through the use of better control of the etching rate.
In comparison with the approaches of the known solution, the production process according to the invention has, inter alia, the following advantages. The etching selectivity which is obtained thereby permits the avoidance of exposing the edge of the STI trenches during the definition of the active regions.
Although, in principle, specific rounding of the edge of the STI trenches is rendered superfluous by specific process management, it can continue to be used separately, for example to reduce mechanical stresses. A further advantage in the production process according to the invention is therefore that mechanical stresses and the corner effect can be optimized separately from each other.
In accordance with-another mode of the invention, before the etching process, the trench is filled with an insulating material, and the buffer oxide layer is etched more rapidly in the etching process than the insulating material.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, the hard mask is produced from nitride.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the liner oxide layer is produced as thermal oxide.
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, the buffer oxide layer is produced as deposited oxide, in particular TEOS oxide. Such a deposited oxide has a higher etching rate than a thermal oxide.
In accordance with yet another mode of the invention, the buffer oxide layer is produced as doped oxide. Such a doped oxide likewise has a higher etching rate than a thermal oxide. However, the buffer layer only needs to have a certain minimum selectivity in order to fill the isolation trench, that is to say it does not necessarily have to be an oxide.
In accordance with yet a further mode of the invention, etching is carried out to remove the natural oxide before the liner oxide layer is provided.
In accordance with yet an added mode of the invention, a gate terminal is provided on the gate oxide layer.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided, a semiconductor configuration for an MOS transistor configuration, in particular a semiconductor memory cell configuration, comprising a semiconductor substrate; an STI trench etched in the semiconductor substrate; a liner oxide layer disposed in the STI trench; and a gate oxide layer disposed on the semiconductor substrate.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a semiconductor configuration and a corresponding production process, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.